The bloody moon
by Tiarna
Summary: My take on how Kyo found Akira. AU . Contains violence and swearing.
1. Found

**The bloody moon**

The demon with the blood red eyes and his three followers were lounging around the fire one of them had created. It was dark and the four were resting. The demon suddenly stood up and walked off.

"Kyo…"

"Leave him Hotaru (sp?)"

"But Akari …"

"She's right. You know he can take care of himself. He'll only be angry if we follow him."

"But Botenmaru (sp?)…"

" Stop whining and get some rest while you can." With this Botenmaru turn his back on Hotaru and began to snore.

The village was on fire. The villagers were being slaughtered by the dozen, the blood bursting from them in fountains of red as the cold hard steel of the katana pierced them. A little boy with bright blonde hair ran between the legs of the invaders and the dieing villagers. Screams filled the air, forming a maelstrom of noise. A giant silhouette loomed in front of the child.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing. I think I'll keep you."

The man then lunged at the child arms flailing, the child terrified slipped agilely under the man's arms, drawing a long dagger that his mother had given him when she shooed him out of the house, telling him to run. Neither of the two were aware of the pair of crimson eyes that were watching, while disposing of the invaders with an easy that couldn't be described. He stabbed the dagger into the man's stomach with all the force his little arms could muster. The blood began gushing out all over the child's arm, Scared of what he'd done he pulled the dagger out, only to get a splay of blood in his face for his efforts. The man with half his guts trying to escape only to be stopped by his hands, screamed for his brother to kill the evil little bastard. At this the child ran with the man's brother chasing him. Starting to pant heavily the child started to panic. Thinking quickly the child slipped into a dark alley. The pursuing man ran straight passed the alley.

All of a sudden the screams stopped. The child crept out of the alley only to be met by the man with the blood red eyes.

"I could kill you with ease."

The child just glared at him.

" Good you're not crying. I like your spirit kid, what's your name?"

"Akira"

"Come with me and I'll make you the second strongest samurai in the world.

Saying this he turned and walked away. The child, Akira ran after him. The two of them disappearing into the night.

A/N: Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this. 


	2. following

The bloody moon

A/N I'll try and make this chapter longer. Thanks to those who reviewed. To those who didn't please review.

Three figures were crouched around a campfire. It was dawn; the sun's rays were just beginning to peek over the horizon, covering everything in a blood red light. They were camped by the side of a dust track; the brown dust was picked up and shaken around before the wind dropped it, just to pick up some more. The trees surrounding them were waving appearing to welcome the blood eyed figure and the smaller figure tagging along trying to keep up, he was almost running, but Kyo wouldn't slow the pace.

Two of the figures jumped up at his approach. Akari pounced onto Kyo throwing her arms round his neck. He just looked pissed.

"Hotaru, we're moving get Bontenmaru up."

"Of course Kyo"

"Where have you been? I missed you."

"I was having fun." Kyo replied with his trademark smirk.

" Does it have something to do with that kid following you"?

Meanwhile Hotaru kicked Bontenmaru in the back of the head, drawing a squeak out of the elder samurai, before he jumped up drawing his wooden sword (I've forgot if it has a proper name.)

"You two quit it" came an annoyed voice before they could start fighting.

"I'm going now, come or stay here on your own."

Kyo then began to walk away, Akari, Hotaru, and Bontenmaru followed him. Akira followed them trying as hard as he could to keep up, but he' d been following Kyo for what felt like forever (in reality it was only an hour) He was falling behind, but he was going as fast as he could.

" Kyo, you do know that there's a kid of about ten following us?" Bontenmaru enquired.

"Of course, baka"

"Fine"

They continued walking through the barren wasteland that the lush forest had become, the lush greens giving way to dusty browns. Until they came to a cliff face.

"You expect a girl like me to climb that?"

"You can stay here if you want" Bontenmaru suggested. For his efforts he got hit in the face.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

" I'd have to leave Kyo and you know how I'd hate that."

"Well you'd better start climbing, then." Hotaru added.

Kyo ignoring the others had begun climbing the cliff leaving them.

"I hate it when he does that" Bontenmaru said with a sigh. The three of them then began scaling the cliff.

Meanwhile Akira was desperately trying to catch up, but all his hurrying was in vain he still couldn't keep up. He collapsed at the bottom of the cliff, and in sheer despair he looked up watching Kyo and the others getting further and further away from him. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes, he was never going to reach him, and he had to reach the blood-eyed samurai, his saviour. Still thinking along these lines, the blond hair child Cry out "No" he wasn't going to let some cliff stop him no matter how big it was. He was going to catch that samurai and show him he was worthy of joining him. Thinking this Akira jumped up filled with new resolve and began scaling the cliff.

A/N Sorry about the changing front size the computer was playing up. If it's too short, tough. Please review and thank you for reading.


	3. Getting there

The bloody moon

The three Shiseiten (sp?) were following along a short distance behind the man that had earned their respect and to a certain extent loyalty. The crimson eyed demon Kyo. In the distance there appeared to be a town of some sort that Kyo appeared to be heading for. Akira was still struggling to climb up the cliff face.

"Kyo that brat's still following us." Hotaru told them.

"…" The demon answered.

"He can't keep up with us. Why doesn't one of us go and scar him off?" Bontenmaru suggested.

"Your ugly mug would do that, alright."

" Then why don't you go and tell him, Akari, as you obviously think your better for the task." Bontenmaru countered.

"If Kyo Let's me. Kyo?"

"Leave him."

Meanwhile little Akira was tiring his best to scale the cliff. However all the blond haired boy's efforts were being apposed to by his traitorous body, which was complaining all the way. His limbs were burning they felt like they were on fire and about to fall off. He refuse to let this stop him, he wouldn't give up, not until there was no life left in his small body. Slowly he made his way up the cliff. Suddenly he slipped, his little hands scrambled wildly for a foothold, but to no avail.

Back with Kyo Bontenmaru was trying to convince the others to go back and help Akira.

"If we don't go back and help him, he'll die."

"Kyo must have his reasons Bon, drop it." Akari said.

"Why do you care anyway? " Hotaru added.

"None of you interfere. I picked him up. It's in his hands now. It's his choice, he either catches up or he dies. Simple. It's the only way he'll find strength."

With this they continued walking through the wasteland to the town.

Akira was wildly tumbling past the cliff, but instead of panic, he never once gave up. He thought what would He do? As he fell he continued to grab desperately at the cliff. With a jerk his hands latched onto a protruding rock halting his mad downwards dash. With aching arms and legs he proceeded to drag himself up the cliff. Blocking out everything but the need to continue onwards towards his Saviour. Eventually he pulled himself over the cliff edge, allowing himself to collapse into a heap. Just for a few minutes mind you. He then pulled his tired, aching body up and began plodding as quickly as his tired body would allow towards the figure on the horizon.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I have exams at the moment and as the computer at home is down, I can only type this at school between exams. Thanks for reading and please review. Pouts and walks to exam hall. Cue dramatic music**


	4. closer

**The bloody moon**

The Shiseiten and Kyo were walking through the barren, brown land surrounding a little town. It appeared the red-eyed demon had decided to spend the night in comfort, instead of in the wasteland. The three Shiseiten were lagging along behind Kyo talking amongst themselves.

"Looks like Kyo's finally decided to allow us some luxuries." Hotaru commented.

"At last, my supply of sake's run dry." Bontenmaru whined.

"I'll be able to sleep in a nice soft comfy bed tonight." Hotaru added.

"You two call yourselves men?" Akari questioned

"Hey Akari, you can have a bath. But only if Kyo goes into town." Bontenmaru slyly mentioned.

" Hurry up then, you big oafs." Akari said picking up her pace.

In the distance a small tired figure stumbled along, pushing his body to go faster. Even through he was exhausted, his body on the verge of collapse. Still on he plodded, focusing on putting one foot in front of another. Blocking out everything but the need to catch up with the re eyed man who had saved him.

" Kyo, that kid's still there." Bontenmaru commented

"Good." The red-eyed demon said.

"He must be either very stubborn or very stupid." Hotaru said.

"Kyo he's going to kill himself if we don't do anything." Bontenmaru said

"Anyone who interferes dies."

By this time they had reached the town. There was a festival on in this particular town, so it was decorated in bright colours of every shade that could be imagined. People were dancing between stalls and dodging around other people, it was crowded. They could barely move down the street, however the festivalgoers took one look at Kyo and parted before him, so the other three just followed in his wake before the gaps he caused closed up.

"I'm going to the blacksmith's, meet here in one hour." With that Kyo vanished into the crowd.

"I'm going to fetch some sake, see you later." Bontenmaru added, before following Kyo's lead and vanishing.

"I guess that leaves you to come shopping with me" Akari commented dragging Hotaru, who had a look of suffering on his face, to the many stalls lining the street.

An hour past and the three Shiseiten regrouped were Kyo had said. Bontenmaru had a few bottles of sake under his arms, Hotaru was buried under all the packages that Akari had brought and blackmailed him into carrying, Akari herself was just lounging against the wall waiting for her beloved Kyo to return. After a few minutes Kyo returned a long thin package wrapped in cloth under his arm.

All this time Akira had been chasing them, he'd pushed his body past its limits and now he was paying the price. As the sun was sinking beneath the horizon his body broke down, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up. He looked around and saw he was just outside the town he'd seen Him disappear into. On his right he saw a tree and with a supreme act of mind over matter pulled his tired body to the base of the tree. Akira's last thought before darkness claimed him was that even they would have to rest and that in the morning he would finally catch him.

Kyo and his followers had found an inn to spend the night in and were sitting in front of the fire drinking sake and chatting. When Kyo suddenly stood up picking up the long, thin package as he went and without a word to anyone walked out.

"Why is he always doing that?" Bontenmaru moaned.

"That 's just the way he is. Isn't he great?" Akari said. Hotaru just rolled his eyes as Bontenmaru and Akari continued to argue.

Kyo walked through the town, which was silent and deserted as the festival was over and it was very late. They was just the occasional person wandering around. When any of them looked in his direction they got a glare for their efforts, which caused them to quickly look away. He continued to walk through the town until he reached the gates. Where the lookouts on duty tried to stop him. He killed them easily when they refused to let him out.

"Idiots"

Kyo walked to the tree where Akira was deep in slumber, looking down at the blond haired boy who looked so peaceful and innocent. He placed the long, thin package by the boy's side before walking back the way he came.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I tried to make it longer. Please review.**


	5. so close

**The bloody moon**

**A/N I hope this makes sense as I was writing it in the early hours of the morning. Sorry if it doesn't.**

It was still dark in the town as Kyo returned to the inn where he and the Shiseiten were spending the night. The Shiseiten had booked into separate rooms and gone to bed. Kyo marched up to the innkeeper and demanded a room and a bottle of sake. Fortunately (for the innkeeper) the innkeeper was a kind and generous man who gave into Kyo's demands without any complaints. Kyo then retired to his room with the bottle of sake the innkeeper had provided him with.

Meanwhile Akira was tossing and turning in his sleep. Suddenly he woke breathless with a scream on his lips. Taking deep breathes to calm down his rapidly beating heart; he noticed the package Kyo had placed next to him. With trembling hands he unwrapped the cloth from it and with a clatter out fell ten gold coins. After gazing at the coins in shock; he'd never seen gold coins before, rarely had he even seen bronze or sliver coins before as his family had been poor. Tearing his gaze away from the precious coins, he turned his attention to what remained in the cloth. There nestled snugly in the centre of the cloth was a short katana. In amazement Akira brought his hand and slowly, as if afraid it would disappear when he touched it, placed his hand around the hilt and drew it from its resting place. Akira noted that it was a simple but well made blade; its hilt was made of wood wrapped in cloth. Standing he tried a few experimental slashes with his new weapon, finding it to be the perfect size for him. He then wrapped the sword in the cloth and ripped a piece off the bottom fashioning a small pouch which the coins went in, this pouch was then hidden in his clothes. Picking up the bundle he then started to walk into town. He was confused through who cared enough about him to buy him anything and to give him that much money?

The three Shiseiten by this time had woken up and were chatting by the fire waiting for their leader to emerge from wherever he was.

"Why does he always do this?" Bontenmaru asked.

"Do what?" Hotaru enquired.

"Disappear and then make us wait for him."

"Well, that's just the Kyo we all know and love." Akari answered.

"Well maybe you and Bon love him." Hotaru commented.

"I do not love Kyo!" Bontenmaru shouted, earning him odd looks from the other people in the room, which caused Hotaru to smirk, and Akari to snigger.

Before this could reach its inevitable conclusion of a fully fledged fight. A highly pissed off Kyo came down.

"What's all the noise? And who loves me?"

"Why I do, of course" Akari said flinging herself on to Kyo. Who just looked even more pissed, rolled his eyes, and disengaged himself from Akari.

"We're staying here again today."

"Why?" Bontenmaru asked

"Because I want to." Kyo said while walking out of the door.

"What's got him all pissed off?" Bontenmaru said.

"He was pissed off? I didn't notice." Hotaru commented.

"I'd assume his mood and the fact we're staying for another day has something to do with that kid was following us." Akari suggested.

"Akari, that's impossible."

At this Akari raised an eyebrow. Causing Bontenmaru to hastily add

"That would mean Kyo actually has feelings."

At this all three of them burst out laughing.

While all this was happening Akira had just reached the gates of the town and hugging the bundle containing the sword close with a deep breath he crossed the threshold of the town. Thinking to himself I must find him, please let him still be here. He didn't notice the blood red eyes watching him from the shadows.

**A/N Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who have reviewed. If you haven't please review.**

**Next chapter Akira finally catches up with Kyo.**


	6. Proving himself

**The bloody moon**

Akira was in awe he had never seen so many people, let alone so many people together in one place. As he was walking along staring at everything, trying to take it all in at once. He was so absorbed in everything that he was being jostled along bouncing from person to person. As he was walking along Akira heard snapshots of people's conversations;

"… Country bumpkin…"

"… looks like a new born deer…"

"What's he think he's doing?"

"Where does he think he is?"

"Who does he think he is?"

"What's a little boy doing in a town like this all on his own?"

They're talking about me he suddenly realised. With this realisation he stopped looking all around, and focused in front of him. He continued to walk along the street holding his head up high, glaring at anyone looked at him in a strange way. He saw a blacksmith's and walked in, Kyo who had been shadowing him followed.

The blacksmith was in shock to see a little blond haired, blue eyed boy walk in, it showed on his face.

"What?"

"You're a little young to be on your own? Ain't ya?"

"If you don't want to serve me I can go else where" Akira said turning to leave.

"I'm sorry. What can I do for ya?"

"I need a sheath for a sword, do you have one?"

"Of course I do, but I need to know what size, what type ya want?"

At this Akira unwrapped the sword and showed it to the blacksmith.

"I have the perfect thing for that." The blacksmith then selected a plain leather sheath from behind the counter, and showed it to Akira. Akira tried to take the sheath from him, but he pulled it away from the boy.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? Shock and annoyance at the man's actions warred on Akira's young face.

"Show me some money before you get to see if it fits."

"Fine, you really are annoying you know." Akira coldly said.

The blacksmith was about to tell Akira where to stuff it, when he caught a flash of gold from the kid. With a crafty look he said

"Sorry about that had to be sure. Here."

The blacksmith said passing the sheath to Akira who proceeded to slide the blade in, to find it a perfect fit. At this the blacksmith slipped behind Akira, moving surprisingly quickly for one of such a wide girth.

"Wha…" Akira began as the blacksmith slid the sword out of its sheath and started to bring it towards Akira's neck in a slashing movement that would separate his head from his body. Akira suddenly realised what was going to happen. Shit he thought I haven't got time to dodge, his eyes started to look frantically around looking for anything that could help him survive. His eyes caught a flash of blood red in the door, silently his eyes pleaded with his saviour to help him again. At the last minute Kyo winked at Akira, who infused with confidence by this shot his foot straight into his attacker's stomach, throwing him towards Kyo who impaled him in a fountain of red. When Akira kicked him the sword had fallen from his hands towards the ground by a stroke of luck Akira caught it by the hilt. Just in time too.

As soon as Kyo had impaled the blacksmith he kicked the man off his sword with a look of disgust.

"Idiot."

After this Kyo sprang at Akira who in complete shock clumsily blocked, just managing to deflect Kyo's blade.

"You seem to have a bit of talent, kid"

"What did you do that for!" Akira shouted his fiery temper rising to the forefront.

"I've had to waste my time saving your pathetic ass twice now. I thought it was about time to see if it was worth the time." Kyo replied with his trademark smirk.

At this Akira exploded with fury throwing himself at Kyo his previous awe and respect vanishing. Kyo parried every blow with ease, Kyo then began to taut Akira making him even madder. Suddenly Kyo sliced open Akira's cheek; the blood started flowing in a river down his cheek. At this the two separated. The shock of Kyo actually cutting him and the pain causing him to calm down and think logically.

"Ready to surrender then?" Kyo arrogantly said.

"No. I have a better idea I show you my true power. Then will you take me with you?" Akira said coldly.

This caused Kyo to raise his eyebrow, he was interested through. "I like your spirit kid. Show me first."

"Fine." Akira said with a cold smirk. I hope mum was right when she said that I could harness that power. If I can't I may as well give up, he'll never let me go with him then. He thought. Here goes nothing.

As Kyo looked on. He saw the boy had a look of intense concentration on his face and that sweat was pouring off him. What's the fool trying to do, bore me to death? He then noticed that the temperature dropped drastically and suddenly from the boy five spears of ice shot out towards him. Kyo only just managed to dodge out of the way; he even felt a gust of ice cold wind as they passed it was that close.

"Impressed? Bet you didn't expect that." Akira said before fainting with exhaustion. Just before he hit the ground Kyo caught him.

"Looks like you're coming with me then, kid."

**A/N Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it please review. The next chapter may be a while as I have writer's block.**


	7. Meeting the gang

**The bloody moon**

**A/N. I've finally gotten over my writer's block. YAY!**

Everyone stopped and starred at the unusual sight coming down the street. Some even dropped whatever they were carrying, along with their jaws. The infamous Demon Eyes Kyo was walking down the street with nothing less then a child nestled in his arms. If it were anyone else there would be outbursts of laughter, but with him there were just gasps of shock and surprise. Surprising the onlookers even more there was a trail of blood flowing from the blond haired boy's cheek down onto and over the demon's arm, which he was ignoring.

"What?" Kyo demanded glaring at them, daring them to complain at his harshness.

"N…N…Nothing." Was the stuttered, almost inaudible reply that ran through the surrounding crowd.

"Weak cowards." Kyo said haughtily.

He then continued to walk down the street. Smirking outwardly, laughing inwardly at the idiots who continued to goggle at him and Akira.

The three Shiseiten had been out on their own all day. Doing their own individual thing; drinking sake, shopping, and starring into space. Now they had regrouped back at the inn waiting for their fearless leader to appear. Lounging in their usual spot in front of the fire, after kicking the previous occupants out with ease.

"Do you think we'll be moving out of this town tonight?" Bontenmaru enquired of the other two.

"Well that depends on Kyo." Akari wisely answered.

"Wonder what he's up to any way." Bontenmaru said

"Judging by the sudden silence outside, he's here." Akari mentioned.

During this conversion Hotaru had just sat starring into the fire.

"He's here." As Hotaru said this, the door flew open banging against the wall.

"You're back, I missed you."

The three Shiseiten then noticed the bleeding boy in Kyo's arms.

"Told you so, Bon." Akari boasted.

"Wow, Kyo actually feels emotions. Bontenmaru replied.

"Huh?" Hotaru was lost.

"Quit your muttering and follow me."

After Kyo said this he marched up the stairs to his room the others trailing after him. The inn's other occupants stared at where the strange group had disappeared.

Reaching his room Kyo deposited Akira on the bed.

"Aww. He's so little and cute." Akari said causing the others to shake their heads and roll their eyes.

"I didn't think you cared, Kyo." That from Bontenmaru.

"I don't he just has potential."

The others didn't say anything but the look on their faces said that they didn't believe him.

"Akari, heal him, so we can leave this pathetic town."

"Why do you care about him?" Akari questioned.

"You questioning me?" Kyo said narrowing his eyes.

"No. I'll heal him, just for you."

As Akari healed Akira's exhaustion and cut Kyo decided to indulge the Shiseiten's curiosity.

"He impressed me, so he's allowed to follow me."

Akari had finished healing Akira by now. The boy's eyelids began to flutter, he woke up. In his eyes Bontenmaru could see confusion and uncertainanty. Taking pity upon the boy he proceeded to introduce the others.

"I'm Bontenmaru, the guy staring into space is Hotaru, and the witch over there is Akari."

For this Akari proceeded to hit Bontenmaru over the head repeatedly.

"I'm their leader and boss Demon Eyes Kyo. If you're coming with me you will do exactly what I say when I say it."

"Sure. Thank you to whoever healed me."

"That was me. What's your name little one?"

"Akira."

"Welcome to the Shiseiten, Akira."

**A/N Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	8. Teachers

**The bloody moon**

"We leave now"

"O.K" Four voices chorused.

The four Shiseiten and Kyo left the inn and walked towards the town gates. The other three trailed behind Kyo at a leisurely pace, while Akira walked immediately behind and slightly to the right of Kyo. So as to be as close to his hero as Kyo would allow. A look of intense pride was in place on his young face.

I did it. I finally did it, I caught up with him. Even better I convinced him I was worth taking with him. For once in my life someone wants me with them. I have a future. Akira thought to himself. I'll prove to them all that I'm worth taking along. I'll get stronger. A determined light shone in Akira's eyes as the group walked out of the town, back into the barren brown wasteland.

"Think you'll be able to keep up, kid?" Bontenmaru teased.

"Who are you talking to? There's no kid here, only Akira." Akira shot back.

"O.k. Wise guy. Same question this time to Akira." Bontenmaru said with a grin.

"Of course. I'm already ahead of you." Akira said smirking over his shoulder at Bontenmaru.

"Why you little brat…" Bontenmaru growled attempting to grab Akira, but he nimbly slipped out of his reach. Causing Hotaru to smirk and Akari to giggle.

"Now, now children behave nicely. Don't fight." She mock scolded.

Kyo just ignored the bickering of his servants, while secretly finding it amusing. He wouldn't let them know that through.

"You lot stop mumbling amongst yourselves and listen up." At Kyo's words a cloud of expectant silence fell upon the group.

"From now on you three will teach Akira to use a sword properly."

Silence greeted this statement, Hotaru looked bored, Akari looked enthusiastic, while Bontenmaru had a look of why me on his face. For his part Akira looked happy he would finally be able to begin his journey to strength.

Annoyed at the lack of response Kyo raised an eyebrow as if to ask for a response. Noticing this, the others quickly replied.

"Why not?" Hotaru absently said.

"Of course. Anything for you." Akari said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fine." Bontenmaru said his tone and face saying he'll only do it as he has to.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, I'm having a hard time at home. Hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	9. Night

**The bloody moon**

After Kyo's announcement the group continued to travel through the wilderness, there was no end to the barren wasteland that reached as far as the eye could see. The sun was sinking below the horizon, covering everything in a crimson glow, as Kyo called for a halt.

Kyo sat down; back to a tree produced his pipe, and lit it. With it firmly in place in his mouth he lent back and watched the stars twinkling in the distance.

Akari, Bontenmaru, and Hotaru began to gather up dry wood for a fire. Akira was unsure, what should he do? Should he help? After a moment of indecision he started to gather wood too.

After they had stacked a large pile of wood, enough to last the night. Akari took some of the wood and arranged it on the ground, near Kyo of course. When she had finished, she nudged Hotaru in the stomach.

"Huh?" Hotaru absently questioned.

"Light it." Akari commanded looking pointedly at the pile of wood.

"Whatever."

As the others looked on Hotaru lit the fire, the Shiseiten then quickly proceeded to huggle close to the fire. As it was a very cold night, they could see their breath condense in a little cloud of smoke when it hit the cold air. Akari nudged Akira who looked at her as if to ask what was that for. Akari motioned with her head to where Kyo was reclining against the tree.

The two of them burst out laughing; gaining them odd looks from Bontenmaru and Hotaru, Kyo just ignored them.

"Brats and women…" Bontenmaru began, but trailed off at the glares Akira and Akari sent him, a lesser man would have withered on thee spot under the combined glares, but not Bontenmaru, he just shut up.

Kyo noticing what had been going on smirked as he quickly realised that a fight would soon break out.

Which it did. Akira sensibly let Akari fight with Bontenmaru. She beat him easily and he ended up in a headlock.

"All I needed." He said rolling his eyes.

"Ouch." Akari had tightened her hold.

"Akari…Fine. What do you want?"

"I'll let you go if… um… if you give Akira a lesson in swordplay."

"Fine." With a sly grin he replied.

The others were watching with interest to see where this was going.

"Tonight, now." Akari said matching Bontenmaru's grin with one of her own.

"Fine, fine, just let go."

"Done."

At this she let go.

**A/N Sorry, it took me so long to update. This isn't as long as it should be as I just couldn't get it to flow right. Hopefully the next chap will be up in a week or two. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	10. Learning

**The bloody moon**

"Fine" Bontenmaru said. I'll kill her, why should I have to teach that stupid brat? It's just not fair.

Walking behind Akira he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his robes, pulling the struggling boy behind him Bontenmaru entered a field a short distance from the others. Just far enough that they wouldn't annoy him with there chattering but close enough that he could still see them and keep an eye on them. After all he thought to himself someone has to watch out for them. Dumping the boy in a pile on the damp grass, he laughed at the look on the boy's young face; he was totally pissed off and it showed on his face.

"What was that for?!"

"You want to learn to use that sword Kyo gave you? Don't you?"

"Of course! But that doesn't explain…" It then dawned on Akira what Bontenmaru was going to do. Bontenmaru could see it dawn on his young student's face, it was funny to see his anger deflate. "Oh. Well you could have just asked…" A look of annoyance blossoming in the anger's place.

Back at the campfire the others were watching Bontenmaru with amusement; not that Kyo would ever admit it.

"Silly Bon. He has no idea how to deal with kids." A wicked smile bloomed on Akari's face. "It's fun to watch though."

A look of absent thought crossed Hotaru's face "But… you don't either…"

Akari took this as a personal insult and began to beat Hotaru.

Kyo smirked at them before turning his attention back to Bontenmaru and Akira. This'll be interesting he thought lighting his pipe.

"Okay. Let's see if you have any talent. I want you to-"

Akira had lost control of his temper, (How dare he say I have no talent? I must have some talent… He took me with him after all) he clumsily drew his sword from where it was in the scabbard on his back ; sending wild slash after wild slash towards Bontenmaru… each one going wide.

"You'll never hit me you're too slow." Bontenmaru laughing.

Bontenmaru's words and laugher round Akira up making him even more reckless in his attacks. I've got to at least land one hit on him. I can't let Kyo-Sama down… or he'll leave me behind.

Whoa. The brat's sped up, his blows are completely wild, and he has no form. Yet he's stating to adapt to my movements maybe…

"Ow!"

Akira had by some miracle managed to land one of his wild blows on Bontenmaru, but by chance the flat of the blade had hit him while he was distracted by his thoughts. Funnily enough though the shock of actually landing a blow coupled with the force of the blow caused the blade to fly out of Akira's hands; to land half way between them and the others.

Bontenmaru's cry had attracted Akari and Hotaru's attention looking at the two and working out what had happen the two burst into fits of mad laughter.

"Stupid Bon. Getting hit by a child." Akari gasped out between giggles.

Kyo rose gracefully to his feet walking to where Akira and Bontenmaru were. Everyone stopped in shock, silence reigned. On his way he scooped picking Akira's sword from where it was lodged, before chucking it to Akira. Just snapping out of his daze in time Akira managed to catch it.

"Get into stance as if you're about to attack me."

Unable to even consider disobeying his hero, Akira did his best to follow Kyo's orders. Casting a critical eye over the young boy Kyo saw how much work the boy needed to become anything like average let alone strong. If I blow on him he'll fall over…pathetic.

Akira started to shake as Kyo bore down on him. Smirking at the effect that he was having he gently kicked Akira's legs into what he thought was a proper fighting stance; before sliding behind him closing his own hands over Akira's hands he put them in the correct position to hold a sword. Standing back he admired his work with a smirk.

"That's what I meant. Remember it… Now relax."

Akira relaxed, and then began to panic at Kyo's next words.

"Back into stance." Kyo smirked amused by Akira's panic.

I can do this Akira thought to himself forcing himself to think though his panic, I can do this. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he moved his body to how he thought Kyo put it. Opening his eyes he looked to his teacher…

"Not bad… not bad at all. See Bon that's how you teach. Do I have to do everything my self round here?"

The others all just stared stunned by what they'd just witness.

**A/N Sorry I completely forgot about this. A friend reminded me. Hope somebody's still reading. Please review.**


End file.
